


July 12, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chocolate treats from Supergirl caused Amos to smile.





	July 12, 2003

I never created DC.

Chocolate treats from Supergirl caused Amos to smile before he glanced at his gift consisting of a new stuffed animal in her arms.

THE END


End file.
